There are a number of different types of braking systems, one of which is shown and disclosed in International patent application No. WO 84/00406. In these previous braking systems, the temperature in the vicinity of the brake drum or of the brake disc was used as a yardstick for determining the load on the brake, by means of temperature sensors located on fixed brake components. By means of a temperature-comparison apparatus, a warning circuit is closed so that an optical and acoustical warning indication is initiated when an unusually high temperature occurs.
A disadvantage of the prior art is the time-delay involved in measuring and monitoring the temperature. It can be assumed that the unusually high temperature, and thus the load on the brakes, will have a damaging effect before the warning indication is initiated, on account of the above-mentioned time-delay.